pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireside Girl March
Fireside Girl March is an episode by Peanutjon. Script It opens to the Fireside Girl clubhouse at night. Isabella's voice (from inside): Alright girls, it's time to tell stories. It goes inside, where the Fireside Girls are in their pajamas. Isabella: We're all friends, so we can tell each other our childhood...even what we wouldn't tell anyone else. Who wants to go first? Everyone except Isabella raises their hands. Isabella: Hey, where's Ginger? Adyson: I heard that her mom wanted her to go with Stacy to a meeting. Isabella: Oh. It goes outside to the forest, where Buford is shown. Buford: Ha, while those girls are having their slumber party, I can make the biggest scare ever! Buford hides behind a tree and it goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Doofenshmirtz is standing next to an inator. Doofenshmirtz: Where's Perry the Platypus? He should be here by now. My inator is finished. There's a knock at the door. Doofenshmirtz: Coming. Doofenshmirtz opens to see Pinky. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Chiuahua?! Pinky stares at Doofenshmirtz, then hands him a note. Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, a note! "Dear Doofenshmirtz, Perry is out sick so we have sent Pinky the Chiuahua instead. And it's not Perry the Chiuahua." Oh. Sorry, Pinky the Chiuahua. Pinky still stares. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, right! Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote and an upsidedown fishbowl lands on Pinky and is nailed to the floor. Doofenshmirtz: Nice trap. eh? Anyway, you might want to know what my newest inator is. Introducing, the "Fish-Out-Of-Water-Inator!" You might want to know what it does, right? Pinky stares still. Doofenshmirtz: Well, whenever I fire it at someone, they lose their limbs and their replaced with fins! Then, they will be like fish out of water and I can take over the entire Tri-State Area!!! It goes back to the Fireside Girl clubhouse, where Rosie is holding a flashlight to her face. Rosie: One day, a few weeks after I was born, we were in a car accident. The car caught fire, and my dad ran in to save my mom. He got her out, but the smoke got to him. My mom had broken her skull and when the ambulances got there, she had been too badly hurt. I was found and taken to the adoption center, where I met the Himblers. Ashley got my toy back and then they adopted me. Isabella: Then, one day, she was up in my neighborhood visiting family and learned about the Fireside Girls, and so she joined. Adyson: I'm next! It goes back to Buford, who's wearing a bear costume. Baljeet sticks his head out of the chest. Baljeet: Why do I have to be on the bottom? Buford: Because it's my evil plan. Baljeet: Fine. Buford: Turn on the radio! Baljeet sticks his head and hand out of the tail and flips on a radio. Radio: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Back inside of the clubhouse, the girls hear the roaring. Fireside Girls: EEEEEEEEEEEK! Isabella: What was that?! Gretchen: It-it sounded like a bear! Fireside Girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The lights start flickering, then go off for a little while. When they come back on, there are humps under the sleeping bags and the Fireside Girls are gone. Isabella sticks her head out from one of the sleeping bags. Isabella: I don't hear, or see, anything... The others poke their heads out, then eventually come out completely. All of the Fireside Girls sigh in relief and Alice gets up. Isabella: Hey Alice, whatcha doin'? Alice: Locking the door. Uh, just in case. Isabella: I see. The Fireside Girls curl back up in their sleeping bags and it goes back outside, where Buford is throwing a laughter fit. Buford: THAT WAS PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Baljeet: Ok, I helped you. I'm going back home now. Buford: Oh no you don't! We aren't done. Baljeet: Aw... Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Pinky is watching Doofenshmirtz, who is carrying the plug to his "Fish-Out-Of-Water-Inator". Doofenshmirtz: Now where did I hide that gigantic outlet? While Doofenshmirtz is distracted, Pinky pulls out a mallet, which he slams against the fishbowl, shattering it. Pinky then tackles Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz accidently tosses the plug and it flies out the window. Doofenshmirtz: Great, now I have to drag it back in! Doofenshmirtz looks outside and sees that the plug is below on the entrance. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, right. I put it outside. Now I will turn on the Inator! Doofenshmirtz does, but nothing happens. Doofenshmirtz: ...Well this doesn't work. Suddenly, Agent W (whale) comes out of it and squishes Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: OH COME ON! WHALES AREN'T EVEN FISH! A couple of fish follow Agent W. Pinky then runs off. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIUAUA AND GIANT WHALE!!! Back outside the clubhouse, Buford is peering into the window. Buford: Good, they're asleep! Now, give me that slime! Baljeet grabs a bucket filled with green goop. Suddenly, Agent W (without her hat) falls from the sky and lands directly behind Baljeet, who is scared and accidently drops the bucket, which dumps on Buford. Buford: Oh, come on! Whales belong in water, not forests! A large river follows Agent W, which washes Agent W and Buford away. Buford: AAAAAAAH! Isabella and the Fireside Girls wake up. Adyson: What was that? Isabella: Probably just that river that comes through at eleven each night. Let's go back to sleep. The Fireside Girls cover back up as Pinky walks up and curls next to Isabella. Isabella: Hey, where have you been, Pinky? Category:Fanon Works